


A Moment in Time

by MoonlightBlizzard



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alpha Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Harry Potter AU because I just can't resist, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBlizzard/pseuds/MoonlightBlizzard
Summary: Random snippets in the life of Alpha Kudou Shinichi and his mate Omega Kuroba Kaito.Four= Toilet ThoughtsKaito contemplating his pregnancy
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 64
Kudos: 272





	1. One: Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some random ficlets, around 1k words. I have plans to just dump some short moments in the ABO universe here.
> 
> This particular work was written at midnight, when inspiration just struck me while I was vacuuming my bed, probably disturbing my family in the process. Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: cleaning

Shinichi was a perfectly normal alpha, thank you very much.

Like any other alpha, he absolutely loved mating season. Ask any alpha, especially mated ones, and they would all agree that the mating season was the best time of the year, for obvious reasons. Especially when it was his mate’s, the love of his life, the other half of his soul, who had his heat cycle.

Heat was practically a guaranteed time for some extremely satisfying sex marathon, with the added bonus of hormones and pheromones running rampant, lulling an alpha’s brain into a state of contented mating bliss. Not to mention that for couples who was trying for pups, this time was a blessing all on its own.

Before omegas went into full-blown heat, however, they went into a state of pre-heat, which generally lasted two weeks until one month before their hormones peaked.

He didn’t know where he got the expectation that an omega in pre-heat would be all cute and cuddly. Probably from all the rom-com Korean dramas he would never admit he binged. They always depicted an alpha-omega mating cycle as thus; the omega had his/her pre-heat, where they build a pillow fort and stole their alpha’s clothing, wore it around the house, presenting an utterly cute and irresistible picture as they fluffed pillows and baked cookies and eat a lot of food. Then _the moment_ would strike where the alpha sniffed the air, locked eyes with the omega in an intense stare as the soundtrack played, and usually the moment turned painting-like as the episode ended, complete with a preview for the next episode where the heat had ended. Because you would never find a heat scene in mainstream TV with PG-13 ratings – you have to go to _other sources_ for that, as any teenager would attest.

Perhaps Kaito was simply _not_ a typical omega. Shinichi wouldn’t know, as Ran was a beta, and they never went past the first base. The other omegas in the world _could_ went through the mating cycle with all the cute moments like in his beloved dramas. God knows his omega was one of a kind, and Shinichi wouldn’t have it any other way.

Granted, Kaito did fluff pillows and steal Shinichi’s clothes… and his keys, his toast, his morning coffee, his phone, his gun that one time… old habits die hard. He cooked and baked and binged on sweets and chocolate. But he did those things all the time, not when he was in pre-heat, because Kaito simply loved burying into an extra-fluffy pillows, and he knew that seeing Kaito in Shinichi’s old university t-shirt or his football jersey got the alpha going like nothing else.

No, when his omega was in pre-heat, Kaito was… in a word… obsessive-compulsive.

Sure, he nested. He piled blankets on their bed, stocked up on lube, clean sheets, wet wipes, and towels, making sure they were in easy reach. He cleaned the house and bought groceries. He upped his routine stealing and laid siege on Shinichi’s closet and laundry hamper, making sure they completely smelled like each other for days before his actual heat hit.

And Shinichi adored it.

After all, Shinichi totally got the warm, fuzzy feeling of contentedness and primal satisfaction in watching one’s mate nesting. It soothed the basest part of his instincts, knowing that his mate, smelling like ambrosia, was preparing their den for the soon-to-be-made pups (regardless of how far human civilization had evolved from the time they lived half feral in the wild. Not to mention they lived in a suburban house, not a cave in the middle of a forest. And disregarding the fact that Kaito had an intrauterine device implanted, the wonders of modern medicine).

So yes, like any other alpha, Shinichi loved the mating season.

But he didn’t love it at four in the morning, when Kaito jostled him awake with a “Shinichi, I have to clean the bed! Move!”

Shinichi whined in protest. It was the third time this week, probably the seventeenth time Kaito had cleaned the whole house in an increasingly frequent bouts of manic energy, as his own omega instincts demanded that his nest should be as perfect as possible for his heat.

Kaito nudged at his shoulder again. “Shinichiiiiiiii,” he whined.

The alpha did his best to imitate a burrito, grabbing onto the covers and rolled himself up inside it. He would _not_ move, nope sir, no thank you.

“Come on! Oh my god I can’t believe this! Shinichi, I _have to clean_!”

“Nghhhhhhh”

_“Shinichi.”_

In that moment, Shinichi seriously regretted Kaito’s lifelong friendship with Aoko. Kaito, in his own right, already had a wide range of weapons-handling abilities, such as dart (or knife) throwing, gun-shooting, and detonating explosives. But being around Aoko his whole life had added one more – completely unnecessary, in Shinichi’s opinion – harm-inflicting skill, which is, _shudder,_ mop-wielding.

And behind his closed lids he could just _see,_ the particular look on Kaito’s face that came with the tone, as he raised a feather duster over his head in an Aoko-style threatening manner, ready to tickle Shinichi into compliance if he didn’t do what he was told. Because at the end of the day, Kaito wouldn’t hurt a fly. But he totally would persistently, stubbornly do whatever it takes in order to get Shinichi to do as he wanted.

With a defeated groan, the alpha had to force his eyes open. He squinted blearily at his mate, taking in his messy hair, over-bright eyes, and the determined expression.

“I’m up, I’m up,” he promised, getting out of the bed to crash into the chair by his desk.

So Kaito happily puttered around, beating the bed, vacuuming the bedsheet, the comforter, the blankets twice each, _at four in the morning._

Shinichi really wasn’t loving mating season. He did his best to curl up on the uncomfortable chair, trying to go back to sleep.

“Shinichi, _move_!”

Shinichi sighed. The things he did for love.


	2. Two: Dark Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinichi Apparated home to find the Dark Mark above his house. AKA the fic with barely any dialogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on a roll! Thank you for everyone who had commented, you guys really motivated me and my muses are working extra time. Here is another Harry Potter AU, because I just can’t resist… My Shinkai Hogwarts AU isn’t ABO, so I figured I’ll put it here. Enjoy!

Shinichi Apparated with a ‘pop’ right in front of his gate. In his exhausted state, he didn’t notice it at first. But when he did, his heart stopped.

The manor was dark. The lights were off, which was unusual considering the time he got out of work. The landscape was encased in a greenish glow, making it look like a scene straight out of a horror movie. The source of the glow, the cause of the dread freezing the Auror in place, was unmistakable.

Shinichi stared fixatedly on the snake, winding out of the skull’s gaping mouth. His ears were ringing, blocking all other sound except for his heartbeat, pounding loud with an increasingly erratic beat. His breath came in short, harsh bursts, misting in the cold winter air. His vision blurred, and for a second he thought he was going to pass out, but when he blinked hard, the world became clear once more.

He never felt the tears already streaking down his cheeks.

He knew, like everyone knew, what the mark meant, what exactly he would find inside his dark home.

His darkest fears came true.

Still, a traitorous voice whispered in his ear. _Maybe, just maybe…_ His omega was resourceful, brave, and smart. _There might be a chance…_

His logic screamed at him, trying to stomp out the small flicker of hope inside his chest, a fragile flame in the midst of the dark void that was his heart. But he had to know, had to see for himself, obtain the undeniable proof.

He walked up the driveway slowly, his feet felt like they were made of lead, heavy and stiff. He stumbled up the porch and reached forward to push the unlocked door, his hands felt weak and uncoordinated.

 _Oh,_ he thought. _I’m trembling._

Into the foyer, turned left into the empty living room, through the dining room archway, passed the staircase… He felt like he was floating, drifting through the rooms, like he wasn’t truly present. He couldn’t feel his feet moving, but his body moved anyway, carrying him from room to room. The whole house was dark and silent. Everything was where it should be. There were no signs of struggle.

He found them in the kitchen.

By the looks of it, Kaito was in the midst of preparing their dinner. The wooden chopping board was laid out on the counter, half-cut onions on them. The knife laid on the board, still now that the magic powering it was no more.

His sobs broke the silence.

Kaito had fallen on his side. Shinichi knew, he was dead before he even hit the ground. The omega’s expression was frozen in shock, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. His wand had fallen from lifeless fingers, but his left hand was still around the precious bundle tied to his chest.

What kind of monsters _murdered a newborn baby?_

Shaking hard, Shinichi fell to his knees. He reached over and pulled his mate’s body into his arms. It was difficult, because rigor mortis had set in, and Kaito was already stiff. Still, Shinichi did his best to mold his body around his mate and child, irrationally trying to warm the ice-cold bodies.

He could hear, through the silence that had descended upon him, as if from a distance, a wounded keening that came out of his own lips.

Blinking hard through the tears in his eyes, he gently pulled Kaito’s eyelids close. Whoever said that the dead looked like they were sleeping was a huge liar. Perhaps Shinichi had seen too much dead bodies, or perhaps because Kaito was never that still. His mate was always so full of life, brimming with energy and excitement. He _never_ held himself immobile for long. Even in his sleep, there would be little twitches, tossing and turning, and kicking Shinichi in his sleep.

And his daughter, barely bigger than his forearm. A life snuffed out before it could really began. It felt like he spent an eternity sitting there on the cold marble floor, clutching his family. It felt like his own life had ended. There were nothing left for him now. His world was crumbling all round him…

Too late, he realized. The house _was_ crumbling down. The roof and furniture dissolved in ashes. Panicked, he tried to run, to carry his family’s bodies to safety. But before he could take more than a step, the floor opened up underneath him, and he fell down…

And jolted awake, panting.

The TV was playing the movie’s opening menu in an endless loop. Flashes of familiar scenes played out in front of his eyes, while the Harry Potter theme song played on. His heart was still racing, but a relieved laughter bubbled out.

Kaito slept on, oblivious. His head was pillowed on Shinichi’s chest, and the alpha found that his left arm had fallen asleep, completely numb. He gently eased his mate into a more comfortable position on the couch, planning on carrying him up to their bed after he tidied up the living room.

“Ouch,” he hissed as he flexed his fingers. His entire left arm was a painful tingling sensation as his blood circulation slowly restored. He clenched his hand to a fist and opened it again, repeating the movement as the pins and needles receded. He then switched off the TV with a remote, and turned to his mate.

Kaito was deeply asleep. His lips were slightly parted in soft snores, drool glistening on one corner of his mouth. Shinichi knew he was absolutely besotted when the sight just made him want to kiss his omega silly.

Almost without a conscious thought, his hands wandered. Playing with soft brown locks, caressing the omega’s soft cheeks, and down, down to his protruding stomach.

Kaito was small for being seven months pregnant. It hadn’t been a very smooth pregnancy, either. But their ob-gyn had reassured them that while yes, Kaito was underweight and their baby was small for its age, it was quite normal in first-time pregnancies and there were no danger whatsoever.

Remembering the baby in his dream, he caressed the bump.

As if sensing his father’s worries, Shinichi felt a flutter under his hands. He couldn’t help his relieved smile.

“Hey, baby,” Shinichi bent down to whisper to Kaito’s stomach, speaking in low, soothing tone, careful not to wake his exhausted mate. “Stay safe and keep growing in there, okay? Your mama is taking very good care of you. I dreamt that you are a girl, but Mama insisted that you’re a boy… I don’t mind, either way, really, I just like riling him up. Don’t tell him…”

He felt a light kick under his palm, like the baby was agreeing with him.

Shinichi smiled. All was well in his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ends with fluff, because I apparently can't write anything without some fluff. Well this idea came to me when I’m rereading Goblet of Fire for probably the thousandth time. I wrote it as a nightmare because I wanted to keep a sense of continuity from the last chapter, and in this world they’re not wizards, so…
> 
> I debated long and hard whether to make this a nightmare or a real MCD. On one hand, I hated ‘it’s all just a dream, so everything is meaningless’ stories and movies, but I think I can get a pass on this because it’s just a ficlet? On the other hand, I really, really dislike major character deaths. And I think this way, again, puts the whole world in a set universe, not just a collection of unrelated ficlet dumps. This is, after all, intended to be snippets of Shinichi and Kaito’s life. Should I tag this as major character death, by they way? I’m conflicted.


	3. Three: Teenaged Antics

The boy sneaked through the suburban area, moving through the shadows in measured, silent steps. His black cap was pulled over the ever-messy hair, obscuring his eyes and facial features. The all-black getup he had on helped to camouflage his silhouette from unwanted prying eyes.

Passing by a familiar wrought iron gate, he threw a glance from the corner of his eyes. Satisfied that his target, a nondescript window on the second story – third from the left, was dark. With any luck, he’ll be able to sneak in undetected.

He made his way around the stone wall, towards where he knew, if he climbed at just the right angle, the maple tree would shield him from the security cameras’ view. It was a knowledge he earned through long and hard research, multiple trial and errors, and some rather embarrassing moments to boot.

Standing at the right spot, he shot a modified gun over the stone wall. It was originally a grappling hook gun, but he had modified the end into an extra-strong suction cup, complete with all-purpose adhesive that would wash off if doused with water for ten minutes. The sharp edges of the grappling hook left scratches, evidence that could be used against him. For tonight’s job, in particular, he needed the utmost subtlety.

Carefully climbing up the rope and over the wall, he carefully detached the cup. The house was silent, which was good. He hoped the occupants were already asleep.

He had spent enough time poring over the house’s security to know that there was no chance of him passing through the yard undetected by the security cameras. Oh well, he hoped Lady Luck would be on his side for the night.

With a deep breath, he ran straight to the wall, directly under the window he had purposely left unlocked. Another shot of the suction cup had him climbing up the wall, until he could open the window and slip inside.

Success!

“Well, well, well.”

He would _never_ admit that he jumped and squeaked at that.

The room was thrown into a blinding light. Blinking away spots in his eyes, he frowned at the figure leaning on the doorway.

“Were you just standing there all along, waiting for me?” he bit out, hoping his expression would wall within ‘defensive anger’ parameters, and not ‘guilty as charged’, ‘oh-god-I’m-caught’, or even worse, ‘I’m- _so_ -fucked’.

Shinichi rolled his eyes and strolled into the room, hands on his hips. He glared, and the boy squirmed.

“Judging by the makeup you swiped from your mother’s stash, you went to the rave. _After we had specifically forbid you to_. The event ended at two, and it would’ve taken you fifteen minutes to get home if you took a taxi – there won’t be any train this late in the night, and it’s too far away for you to walk. So no, I had only been standing here for about five minutes.”

He stopped his rant to level another glare. “Kudou Kazuki,” Shinichi scolded. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

At least Kazuki had the decency to look ashamed, Shinichi thought. Granted, Shinichi had a hard time maintaining his angry demeanor when faced with his son’s dejected puppy eyes. Blue eyes wide and soulful, messy chocolate hair, and full pouty lips… Kazuki looked so much like Kaito, with hints of Shinichi’s bone structure.

“Daaaaad,” he whined. “This event is special! The community only gathers once a year, and they invited my favorite artist!”

“It’s a _rave_ ,” Shinichi scowled, disapproving. “I’ve busted a lot of raves to know the sort of thing that happens there!”

Kazuki threw his hands up in exasperation. “I’m not a child! I know not to touch drugs! I didn’t even get drunk, for fuck’s sake!”

“Mind your language young man!”

The boy sighed. “Dad,” he tried again, placating. “This event means a lot to me. I behaved myself, promise.”

Shinichi pinched the bridge of his nose, as if to stave off the headache he could feel forming. “The point is,” he started, “you still went, even go as far as sneak around, even though we have said no.”

Kazuki winced.

“Besides,” Shinichi said, deadpan, “you made your mother worry.”

Kazuki cringed harder. He was close to his mother, and above all, hated to disappoint him. He knew, as he planned his whole escapade, that he was doing something wrong. Before his father pointed it out, the sense of rebelliousness only made him feel thrilled.

“You know he’s sick,” the alpha continued, his voice grave. “He should be resting, he doesn’t need the stress. He’s really worried, you know. It was all I could do to keep him from running out and hunting you down.”

Kazuki stared at his feet, ashamed. “I’m sorry,” he said in a low voice. “I didn’t think… I didn’t realize that…”

When he trailed off into guilty silence, Shinichi took pity on him. “Go apologize to him. He’s still up.”

If anything, the information made Kazuki felt worse. It was past three in the morning. His mother should be sleeping, but he knew that he’s such a worrier that he wouldn’t be able to rest if he knew Kazuki had snuck out.

With a sigh, he made his way to his parents’ bedroom. When he opened the mahogany door and peeked inside, he saw Kaito sitting up on the bed, looking right at him, expectant.

Wincing, he entered the room. “Mom…”

“Kazuki.”

That one word was enough to convey all the worry, anger, and disappointment Kaito must had felt.

“’m sorry…” Kazuki approached the bed. “I didn’t think you would worry so much. It’s just a party.”

“It’s not, and you know it,” Kaito admonished softly. “You shouldn’t sneak around behind our backs, Kazuki. You’re nearly an adult. You should be more responsible… Think what kind of example you’re setting up for your sisters…”

Kazuki stood silently, accepting his mother’s scolding. He realized now what he did was wrong. He deserved the reprimand.

“I’m really sorry,” he said, when Kaito stopped. “I promise I won’t do it again.”

Kaito sighed. He was exhausted, and he had never been able to hold onto his anger for long. “Please don’t. I just want you to think about the consequences of your actions more. Can you do that?”

“I’ll try,” the boy mumbled.

“Good.” Kaito held up his arms. “C’mere.”

With a small, tentative smile, Kazuki went into the omega’s arms. They hugged each other tightly, scenting and nuzzling each other until Kaito broke away in a coughing fit.

“Mom,” the boy pulled back, brow furred. “You should rest.”

“I’ve drank my medicine,” Kaito dismissed. “You should, too. You have school tomorrow.”

Groaning, Kazuki sneaked a look into the clock. 4.19 A.M. Oh boy. School was not going to be fun.

“Goodnight, mom,” Kazuki pecked Kaito’s cheek.

“Goodnight, love.”

Kazuki murmured another goodnight as he passed by Shinichi, who was entering the room.

“You know,” Kaito remarked, tone deceptively mild. “The only reason I didn’t go out and search for him was because you sic the girls on me.”

“Don’t be mad,” Shinichi smiled. “You’re in no condition to be running around hunting down errant teenagers.”

Kaito huffed, but silently conceded his mate’s point. Shinichi got into the covers and pulled his sick omega close, uncaring of the contagious risks.

“I still can’t believe he stole your makeup, dress up like _that,_ and went to a shady bar,” Shinichi groaned. “So irresponsible. He could be really in danger. Were we ever that bad as teens?”

Kaito cocked an eyebrow, shooting his alpha an incredulous look. “Oh, I don’t know. Between me playing bait for snipers and you chasing down international underground organizations, I’m sure we were the epitome of carefulness.”

Shinichi’s chuckles rang throughout the darkened room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was reading [Lisa_Telramor's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor) [Magic Kaito Neighbors Future AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/981798%22) and got inspired to write Shinichi, Kaito, and their kids. And somehow, this is the result... 
> 
> I was soooo tempted to just use the name Takumi, Hanae, and Midori as the childrens' names (yes, they have one boy and two girls, that was implied in my writing) - but in the end I decided to be more original. 'Kazuki' is written as 和希, meaning a hope for peace. (I'm not a Japanese speaker, so if I'm mistaken, please tell me!) I think the name is fitting, considering their lives certainly couldn't be described as peaceful!
> 
> Take a look into Lisa's fic! It is a HakuKai pairing, but my favorite is this [chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597799/chapters/39821760), where she had written 30.000 words as an AU within her AU. It's ShinKaiRan pairing, which is normally not my cup of tea, but her writing is sooo good! Give it a try!


	4. Four: Toilet Thoughts

Whoever said omegas were meant to carry babies was _definitely_ not an omega.

The thought absurdly crossed Kaito’s mind as he kneeled in the bathroom, sweaty forehead resting against the porcelain closet. He was six months pregnant, and it couldn’t be more apparent that omegas, or at the very least _this_ omega, wasn’t created solely for the purpose of bearing children for their mates.

He had been over the moon when he had first found out he would be having a baby. Kaito had originally thought he was coming down with something. Perhaps it had been that chicken Shinichi had brought home from the newly opened bistro, or perhaps it had been a stomach flu… but because Shinichi and he had started trying for a baby, he’d taken a pregnancy test just for the heck of it.

That was when he knew he was pregnant, and already throwing up.

From the deep and immersive research he’d done, he knew that omegas – male or female - had it the easiest. Beta women were more predisposed to premature delivery, ruptured membranes, and amniotic fluid problems. Where alpha women has a lower fertility rate in general and a higher risk of miscarriage. Kaito, as an omega, _should_ have an easy pregnancy.

Key word, _should have_. He started throwing up when he was seven weeks pregnant. He and Shinichi went to his ob-gyn and were told that the morning sickness usually lasts until around the fourteenth week, were given some vitamins and medication for his nausea, and some recommendations on choice reading materials.

Kaito had thought he could handle that, easy. He was an omega and he supposedly would take to pregnancy like duck into water. He had handled murderous snipers, overzealous police officers, rabid fans, pissed off witch, and a mop enthusiast on daily basis. He could handle another seven weeks of nausea.

Or so he thought.

The nausea and vomiting didn’t stop after he hit his fourteenth week. It continued on, and got worse. He could hardly keep anything down. Kaito had tried anything, from medications, ginger tea, crackers, herbal brew, acupuncture… anything, as long as he’d researched that it would be safe for his baby.

Nothing worked. Kaito had grown weaker, driving Shinichi mad with worry. The alpha wanted to take Kaito to the hospital, but Kaito had steadfastly refused. He absolutely loathed the sterile building. Their mothers, Aoko, Ran, and Sonoko had all expressed their concern every time they saw him. But the omega held on, hoping that the nausea would stop on its own.

But by the time he reached his sixteenth week, Kaito couldn’t held it off anymore. He had actually lost weight, a fact that freaked both Shinichi and him out. So they went to the hospital and Kaito was admitted immediately due to dehydration. He spent four days hooked up on IV fluids and medication, and thankfully his nausea subsided.

Subsided, but not completely gone. Hence why he was currently kneeling before the toilet.

The omega tried to regulate his breathing. He felt woozy and weak, but tried his best to keep silent. He didn’t want to wake Shinichi. The alpha was completely exhausted. He had taken care of Kaito throughout the entire ordeal, endlessly patient and attentive. Kaito was eternally grateful for having Kudou Shinichi as his mate.

Since Kaito’s hospitalization, Shinichi appealed to work from home. Kaito had protested vehemently. The alpha had only just been promoted to inspector, a fact that Kaito knew bring Shinichi so much pride.

“Shinichi! You can’t just take off from work! You’ll be demoted!”

His mate had sighed, longsuffering. “Kaito. You mean more to me than my rank. You need me here.”

Kaito had blushed at that. Shinichi had opened his eyes to his low self-esteem issues, but it was not an easy thing to get over. Since the beginning of their relationship, Shinichi had coaxed him to go to a psychiatrist. Shinichi himself had been appointed one from the TMPD, and through multiple sessions of therapy he had come to recognize the effects of parental abandonment and a life of violence on his own psyche. Kaito had started going to his own psychiatrist, and according to his friends and family, had come far from the troubled teenager he had been. But it was still a work in progress.

Shinichi juggled taking care of Kaito, his work, the doves, their parents who were excited to welcome their first grandchild, and almost everything else. It was no wonder he had developed dark circles under his eyes. Kaito tried to let him rest whenever he could, utilizing every bit of stealth he had to slip out of bed unnoticed. He _was_ the Kaitou Kid, after all, though his protruding stomach had shifted his center of gravity, and the nausea he was feeling didn’t help matters.

It had been a very trying four months. Kaito was now twenty five weeks pregnant, and he couldn’t wait for it all to be over and he could hold his baby in his arms.

As if summoned by his thoughts, he felt the faint fluttering sensation in his belly. Smiling, Kaito pressed his hand gently against his bump, and felt his baby moved once more.

Tears welled in the omega’s eyes and he swallowed against a lump in his throat as he was overwhelmed with love he felt for his unborn child.

No matter how trying his pregnancy had been, no matter how sick he had gotten, he knew it would all be worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appreciate your mother, folks... she had gone through a lot to gave birth to us and raise us. And if you're a mother yourself, I want to express my admiration to you. Here's to mothers all over the world!
> 
> It surprised me that this fic is the one that got the most response! Thank you for anyone who had commented on this story, you guys are truly what motivates me to keep writing! Also, I had just finished my four-month internship in the delivery room, and the things I've seen and heard there was very touching. I might not get all the pregnancy facts straight here, but I tried to keep it as accurate as possible. You can get hyperemesis gravidarum - a form of severe morning sickness - up until delivery, but it was rare. Kaito was just very unlucky in this regard, and I just like hurt!Kaito so he got the short end of the stick here hehehehe.
> 
> A little thought: The doves had their vaccinations to prevent disease. Also, Kaito kept the contact to a minimum. He missed his doves, but his baby is more important...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! There's not enough omega!Kaito works in this fandom, in my opinion. That's just my personal cup of tea ;) This work is unbeta'ed, and now I have to sleep...


End file.
